


Pent-Up Frustrations

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Osamu Tezuka Star System
Genre: M/M, Queer Themes, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Jack's sexually frustrated and, in a fit of sheer desperation, turns to Kiriko. That's about all there is to it, really. FTM!Black Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent-Up Frustrations

Black Jack had to admit that his pride burned a little as he waited in the hotel room. He paced and smoked cigarette after cigarette, his heart pounding for more than one reason.

He tried to remember the last time he’d done this with anyone. Medical school, maybe? Nevertheless, it’d been years. And, as much as he didn’t want to acknowledge it, he was desperate. His body burned at the very notion of touching and being touched.

  
But things were complicated. By a cruel combination of nature and nurture, Black Jack was introverted. Maybe, had he not been in the accident, he’d be more outgoing and comfortable with intimacy. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about most of his scars scaring off any potential partners, and that was just on the physical end of things. Growing up as an unwilling pariah made one inherently wary of human interaction, and he was even more anxious about revealing any side of his personality other than his coarse, greedy side.

  
He bit his lip and glanced at the clock. Its red numbers displayed 7:06. The bastard was late, and for a moment, Black Jack wondered if he wasn’t going to show up. Perhaps he was out there, mocking him for actually sitting and waiting for this, for planning it out like one would a business meeting. His face burned and he contemplated leaving.

Someone rapped the door twice. Black Jack jumped up, but stopped himself from rushing to the door. He didn’t want to look more eager than he was. After calming down a moment and straightening his butterfly tie, he opened the door.

  
“You’re late,” he grunted in a low voice. Kiriko shrugged with an amused smile.

  
“What can I say?” he replied. “It’s raining out, and speeding on a motorcycle would be idiotic.” Black Jack stepped aside and let him in. Kiriko removed his heavy coat and tossed it to a chair. “I also must admit, doctor Black Jack, that I was rather suspicious of your request. First, I’m a little concerned that you knew I prefer men, when we’ve barely interacted. Am I that flamboyant?” Black Jack leaned against the wall and took a deep drag on his cigarette. His foot tapped unconsciously.

  
“No, you’re not flamboyant,” he said. “Let’s just say that news spreads in our little circle of the black market.” Kiriko clicked his tongue and pulled his scarf off.

“Shame. I was hoping to keep that aspect my life private,” he said. “Oh, well. Now, more importantly, doctor”—he turned and faced Black Jack—“why me, of all people?”

“Because I know you’re not one to gossip,” he replied. “Like you, there are parts of my life that I want to keep in the closet—so to speak.” He had to chuckle a little at his unintentional pun.

“And you’re willing to put aside our extremely stark differences for that?” Kiriko asked. Black Jack crossed his arms and covered his mouth to think a little. He finally closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn’t take this pent-up frustration any longer. Kiriko smirked a little and Black Jack glared.

“Now, listen,” he snapped, pointing at Kiriko. “I’m not here for a debate, or other worthless chit-chat. I want you to shut up, fuck me, and not make any comments afterwards. After we’re through, we’ll go back to our lives like this never happened. Understand?” Kiriko lifted his hands up, palms forward, and lowered his head.

“Fair enough, doctor!” he said. “I won’t question your decision again.”

“Good. And I’m going to call the shots throughout, unless you change your mind about this whole thing,” Black Jack added, stepping closer.

“I’ve already consented. Why would I change my mind?” Kiriko asked with a raised eyebrow. Black Jack just sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Kiriko’s neck and kissed him without any ounce of tenderness. Kiriko closed his eye and opened his mouth for him. He could feel the heat radiating off Black Jack’s body. As they kissed, Black Jack fumbled for Kiriko’s crotch. He stroked him through his pants and Kiriko reached to return the favor. Black Jack gripped his wrist, shook his head slightly.

“Not yet,” he uttered. Kiriko bit his tongue and Black Jack kissed him again. Now Black Jack’s hands were moving up and unbuttoning Kiriko’s shirt. Once he was topless, Kiriko pressed his fingers to Black Jack’s vest.

“Let me take off yours,” he said. Black Jack paused a moment, but finally nodded. Kiriko’s fingers weren’t as deft as his own, but they still moved quickly. Soon, Black Jack stood shirtless in front of him. Kiriko glanced over the scars briefly and let his fingers trail over one on Black Jack’s stomach. It made a fierce line through the soft trail of hairs on his belly.

“Looks like you’ve got scars of your own,” Black Jack commented, brushing a burn scar on Kiriko’s left shoulder. Kiriko chuckled.

“Of course. I was in the war, you know,” he said and pointed at his eye patch. “That particular grenade did this, too.”

“Where were you stationed?”

“Vietnam,” Kiriko replied. “Worst days of my life.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Black Jack got onto his knees and unzipped Kiriko’s pants. He licked his upper lip and let his tongue drag up Kiriko’s erection. Kiriko grunted a little and sat on the bed before Black Jack could get too situated. He bit his lower lip while he watched Black Jack work away at his cock.

“You might as well have the mouth of God, too, Black Jack,” Kiriko said through pants. Black Jack paused to chuckle a bit.

“Wouldn’t that imply that my word is sacred law? What a world we’d live in if people believed in my principles,” he said and continued. Kiriko couldn’t figure out whether he meant that in a positive or negative way, but his mind wasn’t necessarily in perfect working order, with all his blood being allocated elsewhere. He let his head drop backwards and allowed a gasp to escape, and suddenly Black Jack stopped.

“H-hey, now,” Kiriko grunted.

“Refractory period,” Black Jack shot back, and Kiriko slumped. “Besides, I should probably get undressed.” He stood and paused for a long time.

“Having second thoughts?” Kiriko asked, a touch of impatience in his voice.

“No,” Black Jack snarled. “Just be quiet a moment.” He finally turned with his back to Kiriko, and started pulling off his pants. His heart beat against his chest and the color drained from his face. He stood there, holding the clothing in front of his crotch. His knuckles were turning white with the grip. Black Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head.

“Black Jack?” Kiriko said. “Are you alright?” Black Jack finally turned around and dropped his pants and briefs to the floor. Kiriko gazed at his body and his eyebrows raised a bit. What could have been Black Jack’s cock was small—even while erect—despite years of what Kiriko supposed was synthetic testosterone. No testes, either. “Well, that explains why those two chest scars looked more recent,” Kiriko noted.

“Are you… OK? With this?” Black Jack asked, still meeting Kiriko’s gaze with his face lowered. Kiriko stood and came closer to him.

“Like I said, I prefer men,” he replied. For a moment, Black Jack’s stomach caved in, but Kiriko kissed him with such passion that his knees almost gave out. Now Kiriko had him pushed against the wall with his tongue in Black Jack’s mouth. Black Jack clutched Kiriko’s shoulders from behind and closed his eyes. He and Kiriko stumbled to the bed, and Black Jack lied back. While Kiriko licked his chest, Black Jack lifted his legs. Kiriko’s tongue travelled down to his waist, and finally to his most sensitive parts. He paused and met Black Jack’s eyes with his own.

“Let me know if I do something that doesn’t make you feel good,” he said, choosing his words carefully. Black Jack stared a moment, and nodded slowly. Kiriko licked Black Jack’s enlarged clitoris and watched his face closely. Black Jack panted and squeezed his eyes shut. He covered his eyes with a hand and gritted his teeth. Kiriko slowed down a little.

“No,” Black Jack gasped, “keep going. Faster.” He stifled his voice, and opted to let tiny little grunts out instead. When a strong sucking sensation tugged at his clit, he groaned loudly. Kiriko allowed himself a moment’s celebration when he heard that come from Black Jack’s throat. Hands groped at Black Jack’s thighs and stomach, and fingers stroked his flesh deliberately. Each delicate brush made Black Jack shiver. He gripped Kiriko’s head by his long, grey tresses.

“Kiriko,” he hissed. A single silvery eye looked up. “Get up. Lie back.” Kiriko sat up and leaned back on the bed, his shoulders and head supported by the pillows. Black Jack straddled his waist and gripped Kiriko’s cock in a hand. With some hesitation, he aimed it at that wet, glistening part of his body.

“Condom?” Kiriko asked before Black Jack could continue. Black Jack shook his head.

“I removed those parts,” he replied. “If you’re worried about infection, you know you’re fine, and so am I.” Kiriko nodded once and Black Jack gritted his teeth as he lowered his body onto Kiriko’s cock. Kiriko grunted a little; the soft warmth enveloped him completely. Black Jack leaned forward a bit for balance, and moved himself up, then back down. He continued the motions, adjusting for the angle of Kiriko’s thrusts every so often.

“Kiriko, touch me,” he grunted. Kiriko lifted a hand and brushed Black Jack’s clit.

“Here?” he breathed. Black Jack nodded and Kiriko rubbed it in circular motions with his thumb. Black Jack made fists with his hands and gasped, rotating his hips back and forth. The movement made Kiriko whimper a little. “For Christ’s sake, Black Jack!” Kiriko moaned. “You’re amazing!” He sat up the best he could and Black Jack wrapped his legs around Kiriko’s waist.

“Faster,” Black Jack whispered against Kiriko’s lips.

“I can’t in this position,” Kiriko uttered back. Black Jack lied back and pulled Kiriko closer. He lifted his legs high while Kiriko crouched over him, thrusting his hips faster and harder. As his grip on Kiriko’s shoulders tightened, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Kiriko was panting now, only stopping occasionally to kiss Black Jack’s lips. Black Jack suddenly wrenched his face away from Kiriko and let out a tremendous moan.

“Ohhhh, fuck! Kiriko!” he yelled. Kiriko felt a distinct tightening around his cock, and he soon followed.

“Bl-black Jack!” Black Jack sprawled and writhed on the bed underneath him, and Kiriko fell on top of him. Panting, Black Jack wrapped his arms around Kiriko and kissed his head. Kiriko rolled off him and tucked himself closer to Black Jack.

“Was it good?” Black Jack asked, his voice winded and a little hesitant. Kiriko nodded.

“Couldn’t have been better,” he muttered back. Black Jack closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Kiriko fell asleep silently while Black Jack snored away.

 

 

\---

Kiriko could safely guess that Black Jack was exhausted, but satisfied, based on how peacefully he was sleeping. He sat up and lit a cigarette for himself with just a hint of a smile.

“You’d better have one for me,” Black Jack said. Kiriko raised an eyebrow.

“You’re awake?” he said as Black Jack sat up. Black Jack nodded and Kiriko handed over a cigarette. Kiriko flicked the lighter on again, lit it, and Black Jack leaned back on the pillow with his hands behind his head. The two of them smoked in silence.

“Was I any good?” Kiriko asked after a bit. Black Jack held his cigarette and looked at it thoughtfully. He blew smoke from his nose.

“Yeah, you were fine,” he replied, and admitted to himself that he was making a grand understatement. “You reacted… casually,” he added. “Why?” Kiriko snorted.

“I might be an underground, black market, unlicensed, crummy doctor who euthanizes patients if they so desire, but I’m also a human being,” he explained. “I frequent spaces with all kinds of people. And I have a family, too.” Black Jack raised an eyebrow. Kiriko glanced over. “My sister,” he said. “She’s like you. Other way, though.” Black Jack closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

“Ah.” He took a drag on the cigarette once more. “Listen, Kiriko… I’m probably a less-than-ideal partner for--.”

“Stop.” Kiriko glared at him and Black Jack started a bit. “You need to stop depreciating yourself like that.”

“It’s not depreciating if it’s the truth,” Black Jack muttered. “My body is different from other men’s.”

“So? Everyone’s is. You’re a doctor; you should know that,” Kiriko grumbled. Black Jack stared at him without turning his head. “Anyway, what were you saying?” Kiriko asked with a sigh.

“Could we do this again?” Black Jack asked. Kiriko smirked a little.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” he said. Black Jack smiled a little, but lowered his head to prevent Kiriko from seeing. “Can’t believe you’re asking for a second round from me, of all people. You don’t get to do this often, do you?” Kiriko said with a chuckle, and Black Jack nodded.

“Last time was… medical school? Maybe even before that,” he said. “He’s dead, but we drifted apart even before that. His line of work required lots of moving from place to place.”

“Criminal, was he?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

“Doctor Black Jack, everyone you interact with more than once is a criminal.” Black Jack snorted.

“Yes, that’s true, isn’t it?” He crushed the finished cigarette in the ashtray. “Well. Pinoko will get suspicious if I’m out too much longer. When shall we meet again?” Kiriko leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

“Mm. Your schedule is busier than mine. Just call me whenever you’re free,” he said. Black Jack nodded and stood. He quickly showered and got dressed once again.

“I’ll see you around, Kiriko,” he said as he opened the hotel door. Kiriko nodded as Black Jack stepped out. After a second, he opened the door again. “Kiriko? Thank you.” Kiriko nodded once more, this time with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out a while ago. I do like my trans headcanons. Not too satisfied with the ending, but I figure, it's something I wrote because I was feeling kinda horny--much like Black Jack, actually!--and it doesn't need to be perfect. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
